


Kara gets fired

by Luthorlena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Lena being a great friend, SO MUCH FLUFF, but defiantly mainly fluff, i don't think I'm using these tags right, jess the secretary makes an appearance, puppy danvers, thats what friends are for, tiny bit of angst to start with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorlena/pseuds/Luthorlena
Summary: Kara gets fired and Lena goes out of her way to help.I clearly can't write summaries so maybe just read it and see what ya think.





	Kara gets fired

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic/ whatever the hell this is so be nice! Unless it's crap then please let me know and there's probably a thousand mistakes but never mind.

"I got fired," Kara whimpers down the phone to Lena.

"What, why? Does Snapper even realise what he's just done?!" Lena is stood on the balcony overlooking over the city, "You're the best reporter in this National City, and you made the right choice posting that article, he's clearly deluded." She downs the rest of her single malt and decides to call it a night.

"I know it was the right decision and I still stand by it," Kara sniffles as she's curled on the sofa in a sea of take out boxes. "But this was the one job that I finally felt like I had found my place, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. Why don't you get some rest and we can talk tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, goodnight Lena, thank you." She slowly peals herself away from the sofa, 2 empty potsticker boxes role onto the floor.

"I wish there was more I could do," she means it. "Goodnight Kara."

-

"Thanks Jeff." Lena bids her driver goodnight as she walks up to her apartment building. The doorman gives her a smile as she continues over to the lift, with her laptop, handbag and several files piled in her arms.

Her apartment is dark and quiet, the moon light reflects through the window onto the cold, white marble floor. She flicks the light on and drops her bag down on the countertop with a sigh. It's almost midnight and she still has more work to do and knows she has a conference call at 8 am the following morning, but wine sounds like a great idea.

Kara's sadness sits in the back of her mind whilst she sits at her desk, on her second bottle of red. 'Does L.Corp need a reporter?' She thinks. This is Kara after all, her best friend, it's the least she could do.

Lena jots down a few ideas, sends Jess a few last minute emails (which she's sure she won't see till morning), finished off her glass of wine and decides to call it a night. Well, it's 3 am so, morning?

-

Kara wakes up to her NSYNC ring tone, noticing Lena's office is calling her.

"Hello?" She answers, a little groggy as she just woke up.

"Hi Miss Danvers, it's Jess."

"Hey Jess! Please, call me Kara. How are you?"

"Not too bad. Miss Luthor is in a conference call right now but she'd like to meet with you after, would 9:30 be ok?" She sips on her cappuccino that's gone slightly cold, but feels like she's going to need the caffeine today.

"Yeah, 9:30s good for me, I have nothing better to do." Jess notices the change in tone of Kara's voice, not the up beat, bubbly Kara Danvers she is used to.

They bid farewell and soon after Lena walks out of her office and over to Jess.

"I need you to do me a huge favour." She looks worried, Jess wonders if everything's ok.

"Yes Miss Luthor, is everything ok?" She seemed a little agitated, but then a small smirk appeared.

"Yes, it's just Kara got wrongfully fired from CatCo and I had a marvellous idea." She was beaming.

-

Kara arrived at precisely 9:29, one black Americano and one cinnamon late with extra caramel syrup in hand (guess which one is Kara's). She notices that the layout of Lena's top floor is different, Jess is no longer in her usual place but instead on the other side of the reception area, her old desk tidy and still in place.

"Kara!" Lena exclaimed as she walked through her office doors with Jess. 

"Hey! How come Jess has moved?" Lena's eyebrow quirks upwards and there's a small smirk tugging at the side of her mouth, why does she look so happy?

"Now Kara, I understand if you don't want to do this, I just thought," Jess returned to her new desk and left the two of them to talk whilst walking back into Lena's office. "Well since everything that's happened with CatCo, that you - umm, you may want to work here, with me?"

Kara moved her mouth but no words came out and her brow furrowed, looking rather dumbfounded, before the biggest grin was drawn upon her face. 

"Oh Rao, Lena that's far too kind, but you don't even have reporters at L.Corp!" 

"We do now, well that is if you want the job! I was thinking you could come with me to conferences, write articles about new technology, go and conduct interviews at different science fairs." Lena begins to ramble, she just really wants to help her friend as much as she's helped her.

"Lena this is so sweet, thank you so much! Of course I will! This will be so fun!" Kara leaps forward and embraces Lena in a bear hug, with a grin that would make your cheeks begin to ache.

Lena winces, taken back by the ecstatic puppy that's just smothered her. A month ago, she would've hated this, but right now she is so happy to be helping out her friend, eagerly returning the hug.

"Oh! That's not all!" Lena shuffles excitedly out of her office and Kara follows in tow. 

They're stood in front of Jess's old desk, a pot of bloomed Plumerias sit in one corner, next to a box of fresh Noonan's doughnuts.

Kara just stares at Lena with the biggest puppy dog eyes you ever did see. She quickly turns around to hug Lena again, unable to formulate any coherent sentences.

"That's what friends are for." Lena mumbles into Kara's shoulder.


End file.
